


Mistaken Assumptions

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, OC Character Death, Party, Post-Episode: s02e05-06 Rise of the Cybermen/Age of Steel, Romance, Royalty, Sorrow, light gore, one-sided femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mickey chose to stay behind in the parallel universe, Rose felt that she and the Doctor were growing closer than ever. When he takes her to an extravagant ball, her theory is put to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Assumptions

Rose awoke to a bright and bubbly Time Lord bouncing on the foot of her bed. “Time for sleepy humans to greet the day! The old girl already dropped us down. All that’s left is to explore.” When Rose finally opened her tired eyes, the Doctor winked and pulled off her comforter. “Rise and shine,  _ mon cherie _ .” 

 

She flung a pillow at the Doctor and rolled out of bed. “I thought we agreed on no more wakin’ me up. Need my beauty sleep, y’know.” 

 

“You’re already beautiful enough.” A blush crossed both of their cheeks at his intimate statement, but he quickly diverted attention. “No time to lose, Rose Tyler. Get moving! Blimey, you’re slow this morning.”

 

“Oi!” She threw another pillow his way and made her way to the en suite. “You better be gone by the time I’m out.” The sound of the Doctor telling her the TARDIS picked out her outfit wafted through as she closed the door. “Really need to get a lock.” She felt the TARDIS hum in humor and then assent. With a smirk, Rose put on her makeup and brushed out her hair, parting it slightly to the left. She glanced at the ceiling as she put the finishing touches on. “Any clue as to where we are?” When no reply came, she simply shrugged and then headed back out to her Doctor-less room. 

 

Her eyes were quickly drawn to a midnight blue toga-style dress and a pair of silver flats, a set of silver bangles sat next to the ensemble. Despite her reservations of wearing such an outfit when she’d most likely be running for her life, she recognized that the TARDIS knew what was appropriate. It was most likely a cultural norm that had to be followed. Ever since Mickey had decided to stay in the parallel universe, the Doctor was taking her to more pleasure planets than ever. It made her wonder if the TARDIS really was the one that chose the destination. “Better head out before he has a fit,” she murmured to herself and then left the room.

 

oOo

 

The Doctor smiled once he heard Rose’s footsteps tapping into the console room. “Finally! Took as long as your mother. Could have been a full-on rebellion while you were-” he faltered as he took in Rose’s appearance, “ah...Veraplexa! That’s where we must be. Explains the attire.” 

 

Rose smoothed down the front of her dress and moved to stand next to him. “Sounds like a plan. Shall we?”

 

He took her hand in his and flashed a grin. “We shall.” A few paces later and they were both stepping out into a warm Veraplexa night. After a quick look around, he spoke up again. “I’d say the psychic paper will be getting a workout tonight. Looks like a royal ball.” He nodded toward the glamorously lit palace in front of them - they had landed in the courtyard. Rich classical music carried through the breeze. 

 

“You are  _ not _ getting me into another wait staff outfit.” Rose dropped his hand and turned to send a glare his way. 

 

The Doctor looked aghast at the idea. “Dame Rose and Sir Doctor, wait staff? I think not. Come along, don’t want to be too fashionably late.”

 

Rose beamed and took his hand again, allowing him to guide her around the building (there was a suspicious lack of guards, but the Doctor explained it against culture norms to have more than one guard at a royal event; the rest of security was all digital). A quick flash of the psychic paper at the front door and they were inside. She looked back at the butler and then to the Doctor. “It still seems rather unsafe with only  _ one _ guard. Haven’t even seen them yet, either.” 

 

“Well, of course not,” the Doctor said as he grabbed an hors d'oeuvre off one of the passing plates. “He must stay with the king and queen at all times. Admittedly, it leaves the princess to her own disposal. Perhaps we’ll meet her tonight! Judging by the date she’s near your age, perhaps a few years older.” 

 

Rose felt her stomach drop. Female royalty was still a bit of a fresh wound after Reinette; the last thing she felt like was a repeat. “Um...perhaps. Let’s explore.” She grabbed a passing glass of champagne and chugged it down once it was the Doctor stamp of approval.

 

His eyebrows raised as she set the empty glass on the next champagne plate. “Thirsty?”

 

She shrugged and smiled prettily. “Was good. Now c’mon, no time like the present.” She began to lead him through the crowd, enjoying the feel of the bubbly liquid warming her blood. 

 

“Now Rose, I know I said there was only one guard but that doesn’t mean we can just walk right down the corridors! You know-oomph!” Both he and Rose were stalled when he accidentally ran into a woman in a blood red gown.

 

Rose turned around in shock at the sudden halt and took inventory of the woman the Doctor had almost ran down. She was beautiful, with silky blonde strands pulled into an elegant braid and held back with a simple diamond tiara. Before the Doctor could give away her identity Rose already knew: this was the princess. 

 

“Oh my, Princess Ayiana, my apologies. My companion seems a bit  _ hasty _ .” He shot a look Rose’s way, whom glanced away guiltily. 

 

“Oh, it is quite all right. I apologize, but I do not recognize either of you.” The princess smiled at both Rose and the Doctor, her gaze lingering on Rose for a second longer. Rose figured it was due to the fact that the run-in had been her fault rather than the Doctor’s. 

 

“Right, yes, of course not. New to the area, we are. I’m the Doctor and this is Rose.” He nodded his head in courtesy and nudged Rose to do the same. 

 

Ayiana smiled at the two and nodded back. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Doctor. Rose.” She looked over Rose’s outfit. “I must say, I am envious of your gown. It looks very lovely.”

 

Rose blinked in surprise and then smiled. “Thanks. I’m sure yours is worth way more, though. You look great.” 

 

Ayiana laughed daintily and waved her off. “Oh, you are too kind. Please, you both must have some of the Bluctu’a. I may have hidden some in the kitchens.” She winked and motioned for them to follow her. 

 

oOo

 

“And then the poor thing ran to the hills! Needless to say, we have to let the stable boy go.” 

 

The Doctor chuckled at Ayiana’s story and sipped the fizzy blue Bluctu’a while Rose listened with a polite smile. It was bad enough that her human physiology couldn’t handle the drink, therefore leaving her out of the fun, but she knew close to nothing about the stories the princess was telling. It made her feel rather small. 

 

“Sounds like Rose the dog! Remember, Rose?” A slightly flushed Doctor - apparently he wasn’t immune to all alcohol - grinned and poked Rose with his elbow. 

 

Rose raised an eyebrow. “You mean the dog that replaced me in the parallel universe? Yeah, I remember.” She didn’t mean for the statement to come out so catty, but her patience was wearing thin. 

 

The Doctor blinked in surprise, his mouth in the shape of an “o”. “Rose, I didn’t mean-” before he could finish his sentence, the room was cloaked in black. He quickly grabbed Rose’s hand and waited for the lights to come back on, mere seconds later. Once the Doctor could see again, he looked over Rose and then took inventory of Ayiana. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but power surges don’t often happen around here.”

 

Ayiana’s brow furrowed as she fiddled with her tiara. “Not at all. It seems that my security shield has been turned off.” She looked up at the Doctor in confusion. 

 

Rose and the Doctor shared a look before she spoke up. “You don’t think...well, you have no other form of security. Could there be someone after you?”

 

Ayiana’s eyes widened in fear. “Well...I did receive a rather odd message a week past. These come through often, though.” She drew closer to the two. “Whatever this is, my instincts are informing me to stay with the two of you.” 

 

The Doctor nodded. “Usually the best bet. Though, exploring is in order.” He began to pace, thinking over a plan. “Ayiana, you know this castle better than anyone. If we go to a study, could you draw me out a floor plan? Nothing extravagant, just a simple sketch.”

 

She nodded, standing a bit taller. “Yes, of course. Please, follow me.” She led them out of the deserted portion of the kitchen and through a secret passage to the inner depths of the castle. “There is a small study just off the second corridor. It will not take long.” She moved to stand between the Doctor and Rose. 

 

Rose took the gesture to be one of fear, but still felt a bit sicker because of it. “Whatever’s goin’ on, me an’ the Doctor will figure it out. We always do.” 

 

The Doctor winked at Rose over Ayiana’s head. “Better with two.”

 

oOo

 

The Doctor spent no more than 5 minutes looking over the floor plan before turning to the girls. “All right, here’s the plan. Now Rose, you won’t like it-”

 

“I swear if you tell me to stay here-”

 

He held up a hand to stop her rant. “Hear me out. Ayiana can’t go out exploring if someone’s after her, but she also can’t stay alone. This is our best choice, Rose.” His voice held finality.

 

Rose sighed and sent a glare his way, but sat down on the loveseat near the far wall. No matter how much she hated staying behind, she knew it was their best option for the moment. “Don’t take too long. We’ve no idea what’s out there.” 

 

He smiled appreciatively and nodded. “Won’t be too long, promise. Ayiana, stay with Rose. Rose, you know the golden rule.”

 

“Don’t wander off.” She said while feigning annoyance and then smirked. 

 

He wiggled his eyebrows. “That’s right! Applies to  _ both _ of you.” With that, he left. 

 

After a few moments of silence, Ayiana took a seat next to Rose. “The Doctor seems very bright.” 

 

Rose glanced at her, not particularly liking the direction of the conversation. “Ah, yeah. Yes. He’s very clever.”

 

Ayiana smiled and nodded. “It is quite obvious. Does he often disclude you?” 

 

Rose blinked, her eyes darting toward the door. The woman’s varying phrases were confusing her. “Not really. Just when he thinks it’s right.” 

 

Ayiana tilted her head and furrowed her brow. “Well, I am positive you would be just as equipped.” She placed a hand on Rose’s wrist. 

 

Now Rose was sure the princess was patronising her, or worse yet pitying her, but she decided to ignore it. She simply smiled and nodded. “Sometimes.” Silence took over again and it was becoming so uncomfortable that when a loud bang sounded on the door, Rose almost felt relieved. She stood quickly and motioned for Ayiana to stay sitting. “I’m going to check it out.” 

 

“Please be careful,” Ayiana whispered, hands shaking slightly. 

 

Rose held a finger to her lips and just barely kept herself from jumping when another pound came. She hoped that it was the Doctor, but the doors weren’t wood so there would be no reason for him to knock. Still, wishful thinking. She took a deep breath and opened the door slowly but before it could be pulled past a crack, whoever was beyond the door pushed it fast enough to knock her over. “Ooph!” She crashed to the floor, one hand breaking her fall and the other rubbing her sore forehead. Her eyes widened when a man dressed in black started to charge toward Ayiana with a dagger. 

 

“Rose!” Ayiana looked between the man and Rose in fear while stumbling to her feet. 

 

“Shit,” Rose murmured to herself as she scrambled off the floor. She flung herself on the attacker, successfully stalling his advance. “Ayiana, run!” 

 

Ayiana made it to the door, but hesitated. “I cannot just leave you!” 

 

Rose felt herself losing her grip as the masked man struggled to fling her off his back. “Just go find the Doctor! I’ll be fine.” She grunted when the man elbowed her in the ribs.

 

Ayiana bit her lip, contemplating her next move, before hurrying out the door. 

 

Once Rose was sure she was gone, she hopped off the criminal and held an offensive stance. “My ship’s been givin’ me good lessons, you know. A little knife doesn’t scare me.” 

 

“We’ll see about that.” Though the man’s lips were not visible, Rose was sure he was grinning. He ran toward her, knife poised. 

 

Rose moved out of the way just in time, but the tip of the knife still managed to slice through her upper right arm. She hissed in pain and gripped the wound, but had to recover quickly as he was swinging his arm out again. She dropped low and threw herself into his legs, knocking him over. “I’m not playin’ games, mate.” The man unfortunately proved to be stronger than her and after a few shoves, he ended up on top of her, prepared to strike.

 

“Now I have got to say out of all the positions I could have found you in, this has got to be the worst,” the Doctor’s voice sounded from the doorway. His features were quickly turning into that of the Oncoming Storm. He flicked on his screwdriver and the man dropped the dagger in favor of gripping the sides of his head in pain. 

 

Rose threw him off and staggered over to the Doctor and Ayiana. “What did you do?”

 

He looked her up and down, frowning at the cut on her arm, and then back to the writhing criminal. “Knew he couldn’t be working alone. Therefore, the need for a form of communication - earpiece seemed the most viable.” 

 

She looked down at his handiwork in approval, eyebrows raised as she nodded. “Thanks.” 

 

“No problemo - ooh, might like that - no just one moment.” He moved forward, pulling a long rope out of his transdimensional pockets. When Ayiana blinked in confusion, Rose quickly explained the concept as he tied the criminal up. Afterward, he hopped back up with a smile. “Now! I think I found a way to turn your security shield back on. My readings are pointing toward the...third bedroom on the fourth floor?” He looked at Ayiana for confirmation. 

 

Ayiana pressed a hand to her chest in surprise. “But that...that is  _ my _ bedroom.” 

 

The Doctor’s jaw dimpled. “They’ve got it all planned out. Whatever they plan to do with you, it’s been in the works for quite a while.” He looked between Rose and Ayiana, eyes serious. “This means we have to stick as closely together as possible. They’ll want to get you alone more than anything.” 

 

Rose nodded and stepped closer to the Doctor, grabbing his hand. “Should Ayiana really go up to where they set up? There has got to be a safer place for her.” It didn’t make much sense to her for Ayiana to be put in immediate danger. 

 

The Doctor shook his head. “I don’t know anyone here, which means I can’t  _ trust _ anyone here. There’s no other way.” 

 

Rose nodded, understanding. Better safe than sorry, she figured. “Let’s get a move on, then.” She looked toward Ayiana and motioned for her to follow them. “Best stay close.” 

 

Ayiana nodded and grabbed onto Rose’s hand, gripping it tightly. 

 

Rose felt her heart constrict at the princess’s fear. “Don’t worry, Ayiana. We’re going to protect you, I promise. Those arseholes won’t know what hit them.” 

 

Ayiana blinked. “Ar...arseholes?” 

 

Rose had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. “Ah, nevermind. It’s slang on my planet.” She heard the Doctor snort, causing her to bite her cheek harder. 

 

It was only five minutes of travel before the lights flickered off again. Rose wasn’t too worried until the Doctor’s hand was no longer in hers. “Doctor?!” She kept a firm grip on Ayiana’s hand as she went blindly searching for the man, but to no avail. “Doctor!” When the lights brightened back up, he was nowhere in sight. 

 

Ayiana pulled Rose over to a wall to lean their backs against. “W-where did he go?! Rose, I really do not like this.” 

 

Rose felt panic begin to rise, so she forced it down. “It’ll be okay, we’ll find him. My guess is they were trying to grab you and once they realize their mistake-”

 

“They’ll kill him.” Ayiana’s eyes began to swim as she held back tears.

 

Rose shook her head emphatically, not sure if it was more for Ayiana or herself. “No, he’s too clever for that, remember? Let’s just take a rest and try and think things through.” She shuffled across the wall, Ayiana’s hand still in hers, and hurried into the firm room she stumbled upon. Once she closed and locked the door behind her, she took inventory. It seemed to be a staff bedroom, with a twin bed and a small cherry wood desk near one lone window. She hurried over and shut the curtains while instructing Ayiana to sit down. She took a seat next to Ayiana when everything was secured. “All right, we need to figure out the best way to get to your room. More likely than not, the Doctor will be there.” 

 

Ayiana nodded, but stayed silent.

 

Rose sighed and turned to face Ayiana more directly. “It’ll be all right, I promise. We’ll find the Doctor and save the day. It’s what we do.”

 

Ayiana nodded again, but this time while searching Rose’s face. “Thank you, Rose. You have been nothing but kind and helpful. It is not often you find someone of such beauty hold such compassion on my planet.”

 

Rose blinked in surprise. “Um, thanks? I think.” She smiled awkwardly, not sure how to respond. “You seem nice and you’re pretty, so maybe it’s more common than you think.” She shrugged and looked away. 

 

“Rose…”

 

The moment Rose looked back toward Ayiana, the princess’ lips were on hers. After a brief period of shock, Rose pulled away. “Ayiana, I…” She swallowed, not sure how to tackle the unexpected turn of events. When she went back over the past hours internally, clues began to appear - the way she thought Ayiana pitied her and how Ayiana would always stay near  _ her _ . She felt her stomach drop for the second time that night, but this time out of guilt. “I’m so sorry, but I love the Doctor. I just…”

 

Ayiana’s eyes widened and she put distance between the two. “Oh, of course. Yes, yes, quite right.” She cleared her throat and stood. “I am very sorry, that was quite inappropriate. Of course you do.” She looked toward the ground while blinking back tears. 

 

Rose felt tears blur her own vision at the absolute shame in the girl’s appearance. “Ayiana, no. Please, it was just a misunderstanding.” She moved to offer comfort, but Ayiana moved farther away. 

 

“It’s just, you are very beautiful and very nice. I have never met someone such as you! Oh, I have made such a fool of myself…” Ayiana covered her reddening face with her hands and scurried toward the door. 

 

“Ayiana, you can’t go out alone!” Rose’s protests were met with deaf ears as Ayiana unlocked the door and hurried outside. She covered her mouth and sat back down, catching her bearings before going after Ayiana. No matter what state the princess was in, she couldn’t be left alone. “Ayiana!” She bunched the dark fabric against her thighs so she could move quicker, hopefully quick enough to find the princess. 

 

“Looking for her?” 

 

Rose froze at the sound of a gravelly male voice behind her. She turned slowly, dreading what she would find. Sure enough, Ayiana was trapped against another masked man, an identical dagger held against the princess’s throat. She held up a hand as if it could stall the man. “Please, don’t hurt her. Tell me what you want.”

 

The man tilted his head. “There is only one thing we desire.” 

 

Rose nodded. “Okay, tell me what. Please.” She continued to look between the masked face and Ayiana’s terrified eyes. 

 

The man paused for a moment, before whispering, “Her blood.” He quickly slashed Ayiana’s throat and then dropped her to the ground, running off. 

 

Rose hurried over to Ayiana and placed pressure on the wound. “I’m so sorry, Ayiana. Oh god, there’s so much blood…” She pulled Ayiana closer, tears falling down her cheeks as the woman gasped for breath. “The Doctor will be here soon, I know he will. Just hold on, he’ll fix you. Oh god, I’m so sorry…” She sniffled and glanced around, praying for the Doctor to show. The longer she waited and the more blood on her hands forced her to face the truth: Ayiana was going to die. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, steeling herself. When her eyes opened again, she smiled down sweetly at Ayiana. “It’ll be all right. I won’t leave you, I promise.” She stroked Ayiana’s hair as the princess began to fade. 

 

When the Doctor showed up, Ayiana had already been dead for a multitude of minutes. The situation became clear to him when Rose looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. He glanced down at the lifeless body and swallowed hard, then held out his hand. “Come on. We’re not needed her any longer.” 

 

Rose carefully extracted herself from Ayiana and stood. “We can’t just leave her here.”

 

He pulled her to him. “There is a group on their way down, not too far behind me. She’ll be taken care of.” He purposefully kept his gaze away from the body as he led Rose away.

 

oOo

 

Rose nursed her tea in the library, staring into the roaring fire blankly. She didn’t even notice when the Doctor walked in and took a seat next to her. “Penny for ‘em?”

 

Rose shook her head. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

 

He sighed and coaxed her to rest her head on his shoulder. “These things happen. We don’t always win.” 

 

She pulled away, her face crumpling. “You don’t  _ understand _ . She should be fine. If I had just...she would have been  _ fine _ .” 

 

The Doctor tilted his head in confusion. “If you had just what?”

 

She sighed and set the cup down. “She...she kissed me. I rejected her. I did it as best I could, made sure she knew it wasn’t because of her. She ended up rushing out. Next time I found her, one of the men were about to slit her throat.” A lone tear escaped. 

 

The Doctor thought this over. He did notice some of the looks Ayiana had cast toward Rose when she wasn’t looking, but thought it best not to bring up. “It’s not your fault, Rose.” 

 

She shook her head. “Please, don’t. Don’t try that.” 

 

He stayed silent and pulled her back to him. With a kiss on her forehead he finally spoke. “I’m so sorry.” 

 

She hugged his waist and curled closer. “The deaths never get easier. In fact, I’m pretty sure they get  _ harder _ .”

 

He nodded, leaning against her. “They do.” 

 

They both sat like that, finding comfort in each other’s presence, for the rest of the night. 


End file.
